Beauty and the Beast
by k2gal615
Summary: Chad is your typical 20yrold TV star: He is egotistical and thinks every girl wants to marry him and they all do. Except one. Sonny Monroe. And he is determined to get her to love him. What will he do when she moves to another show?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Only One For Me**

It was 9:30 a.m. on a Sunday morning. Sonny Monroe was walking down the beautiful boulevard , basking in the beautiful sunlight of the morning. As she walked along, she saw many people she knew and many who knew her, snapping shots or saying hello as they passed by. Her warm smile vanished as she saw a familiar blonde boy sneak out of a house. The blonde man was quietly closing the door of the house, looking as if he had just woke up, hair frazzled, and shirt unbuttoned. As he turned as saw Sonny, his expression changed from blank, to alarmed, to charming, in sixty seconds.

"Hey Monroe." He said with a sexy wink.

"I cannot believe you, Chad Dylan Cooper." She muttered.

"Awww come on baby. You're just sorry it wasn't you." He winked again.

"It is simply amazing at how far off you are from the truth."

"You know you want some of this." He said, pointing to his body. As he gestured, she looked at him. In fact, she looked a little too long at his carefully chiseled six pack, which caused him to smirk. "See," he clicked, "I told you." He winked again and continued to walk. Chad Dylan Cooper had just ruined a perfect day.

"Sonny, honey, I don't see what the big deal is." Tawni said to her later as they met in the studio. The two worked together, on a comedic show called _Rach&Liz_. Sonny had just told Tawni about Chad walking out of Louise Calvin's house yesterday morning. "So what if he's doing fifty girls a week, as long as it isn't you, hun. It sounds a bit to me like your jealous." Tawni said as she walked into her changing room.

"Jealous! Tawn, are you out of your mind? Why would I be jealous of that jerk sleeping with all of Hollywood? Why would I want that two-timing, shallow, commitment less, ASS?!?!" Sonny was fuming now.

"Ok ok, you're not jealous. Don't get all touchy."

"Sorry. Look, can we just not talk about it, ok?"

"Sure, honey. But you brought it up."

"I know, sorry, Tawn."

"It's fine. Look, get dressed. We're on in ten. I'll meet you out there. After the show, I hear Marshall's got a surprise for us."

"Ok, see ya in a sec." Tawni left and Sonny changed into her outfit. On the show, she played Rachel, Tawni's character, Liz's, best friend. Rachel was an outlandish girl, so today her outfit consisted of hot pink boots, 60's jeans and a neon green zip up jacket. Sonny laughed as she considered the fact that she would never ever wear these clothes in public. As she walked out of her room, giggling absent-mindedly, she nearly ran into a man.

"Thinking of me?" He said in his sexy smooth voice.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said angrily.

"I love it when girls scream my name."

"Ugh get out of my way."

"But Sonny, look. Don't go."

"Why not? Gonna try and get me to sleep with you again?"

"Oh, I've learned my lesson, for now. How you doing?"

"I was fine until I saw you."

"Yeah I have that effect on girls."

"Ugh you disgust me."

"Hmmmm never heard that one before." He said, sarcastically.

"I need to get to my show, Chad."

"It can go on without you." His voice changed to something more smooth and less guarded.

"Sonny! What are you doing? You're on!" Marshall screamed from down the hall.

"Thanks Marshall."

"Bye baby girl." His voice went right back to that of sexy-ness and evil schemes.

Sonny scoffed and rolled her eyes, hardly noting the change. But Chad frowned, sad that the only girl he could ever want didn't want him.

----

Hi everyone…yeah I kno im in the midst of two other stories lol…I just watched beauty and the beast and I got this idea….i hope you like it!!!! Also…Girltech101 gave me another idea that I hope to be starting soon also….so thx for RXR in advance!


	2. Chapter 2: Change is in the Air

**Chapter 2: Change is in the Air**

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sonny and Tawni screamed together. They were in Marshall's office and had just heard the 'surprise'.

"I'm sorry but I simply had to make the cut."

"What do you mean you 'had to?'"

"I didn't have a choice-"

"Oh don't give me that, Marshall. There is ALWAYS a choice." Sonny scoffed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Monroe."

"Oh, right. Come on, Marshall. We've been with the show for years! Everyone loves _Rach&Liz_! We're like _Laverne and Shirley_; you just can't take one of us out!" Sonny said angrily.

"I know, Sonny. But, the show can be renamed and I can get a new actresss—"

"Why?" Said Tawni.

"It's time." Said Marshall. "It's time. Tomorrow is your last taping."

"Right in the middle of the—"

"Tomorrow." And that was his final word.

Sonny was moved out within the week. Marshall had been nice enough to get her a new job, another television show with Anne Hathaway as her mother. It was a very promising and funny show, called _Mary-land_, and Sonny would be Mary, a self-centered editor who did not bend a finger for anyone but herself. Unfortunately, even though the show was a play on words, it would also be shot in Maryland, which was directly across the world from California.

"Sonny, I am gonna miss you so much!"

"Oh Tawni, I'll miss you too! I'll come down to visit when I can, but you'll have fun here."

"With Louise as my new best friend? Come on. She slept with Chad for Pete's sakes!" The two laughed.

"What am I gonna do without you, Tawn?" Sonny asked as they hugged the for the last time.

"You'll get by. I'm sure you'll get a new best friend."

"Not as good as you. " Sonny chuckled and Tawni half smiled.

"Bye Tawn."

"Bye Sonny!" Then, Sonny smiled and went through customs. Tawni watched her until she couldn't see her any longer.

The next day, just as Tawni was giving Louise the grand tour (in a solemn mood), a knock was heard at the door.

"Where is Sonny?" Chad said, nervously, walking straight in. As he saw Louise, his eyes grew big with fear.

"Chadd!!!" Louise said, running to him. "You didn't call. What happened?"

"Not now. Why isn't Sonny here?"

"You big dumby," Louise said, "She's not here." She smiled.

Chad frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She left yesterday. But you knew that, didn't you?" Louise smiled, slyly.

"What do you mean?"

Tawni interrupted, "She got moved to a show in Maryland. She's not coming back, Chad."

----RXR!!!

Ugh oh! What will Chad do now? Sorry its short!!


	3. Chapter 3: Guess Who's Coming to CoStar

**Chapter 3: Guess Who's Coming to Co-Star!**

**Previously: "She got moved to a show in Maryland. She's not coming back, Chad."**

"What? She has to!" said Chad, worrying now.

"No she doesn't. She was fired and got a new job in Maryland."

Chad pondered this for a second. "What show?"

"_Mary-land,_ Chad. What's the big deal? She wouldn't want to see you."

For the first time, Chad looked down, sadly. "I know." Then, he left.

"Chad!" Louise screamed after him, as he slammed the door.

"Louise, sit down." Tawni said, "There is something you should know."

"That Chad just wants sex? Yeah I know. But I thought maybe, I was different."

"No girl is different to Chad."

"Then why was he going on about Sonny."

Tawni pondered this. "I really don't know. He's a big jerk to her."

"So why would you tell him where she was?"

"I don't know…I guess because…he actually seemed concerned. But it's no matter, he'll never leave his job for her. He loves his show too much."

"You'd better warn Sonny just in case."

"Ok. Now, let's not worry about this anymore. This is your room over here. Here's the bathroom…and out this door—" Tawni finished the tour for Louise and they forgot all about Chad.

Weeks passed. Sonny tried to get adjusted to her new role, but it was very hard. Miranda Cosgrove played her sister and some Alice Van Bratz played her best friend. Alice was just what her name implied, a brat. But Miranda was pretty nice, no Tawni though. On screen, she loved her work. But off screen, she was bored. She had no friends to hang out with. However, it really delighted her to not see Chad, or at least she thought it did.

She called Tawni at least once a week and her mom almost every day. But pretty much every night, she sat in watching old reruns of _Rach&Liz _or what it was now called _Liz&LeAnn_. She had to admit, it was pretty funny, but it only made her miss her friends even more.

One day when she walked into the studio, she heard some voices from her boss's office. Both voice seemed familiar, which was odd. She remembered her boss had told her they were getting an actor to play her assistant that would form into her boyfriend, but she couldn't put her finger on why this guy seemed so familiar!

"This is going to be the hardest role I've ever played!" the guy said as Sonny listened at the door.

"We understand that. But we wouldn't have given you the role if we didn't think you could play it."

"True. Well, can I meet my co-star?"

"Of course!"

"Sonny Monroe to –"

"Hi." I said walking out of hiding.

"Nevermind." He said into the microphone. "Sonny this is your co-star."

Sonny looked at him for the first time. "Nice to—OH MY GOD."

"No hello?" said the familiar silky voice.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? My Costar is Chad. _Dylan_. _**Cooper**_? You couldn't get any one else?" Sonny said to her manager.

"Well. No. Well. Yes. Well. He just seemed like the perfect fit, ok?"

"But he is a selfish cocky jerk—"

"Much like the character you play, Ms. Monroe."

"Well yes but I'm nothing…like…"

"Let me finish that sentence for you: You're nothing like your character. And didn't that help you grow as an actress?"

"Well yes. But Chad is—"

"Save from what you know from the tabloids, do you know anything else about Mr. Cooper, Ms. Monroe?"

"Well I suppose not…"

"Good. Then I have the perfect opportunity for you to do that."

"What?" Chad asked eagerly.

"Vacation."

"No. No. No. NOOOOOOO. I will not go on vacation with Chad. Dylan. Cooper."

"Yes, you will Sonny Monroe. If you want to keep your job."

Sonny looked stunned.

"Well I'm not even put that option out there cause you're the best girl for this job. So anyway. It's not even a vacation. Your characters will be on vacation in Chicago! This is prefect --and you'll meet on a tour! All the while, promoting your show! And you'll stay in the same suite – two bedrooms of course, I'm not that terrible—in Chicago and film there, but then take a plane to other cities to promote the show. This will be perfect!"

"Funny, I was just thinking the opposite." Sonny mumbled and Chad snickered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Right. Well you two better get packing. Is this a problem, Chad?"

Sonny marched out of the room to her car and Chad watched her go, "No, not at all. I just hope—"

"What?" the man asked.

"Nothing…I hope it goes well."

"It will." He smiled and closed his door.

"At least someone's optimistic." Chad thought. "She never won't hate me." And with that, he left too, to pack for his 'vacation' of a life time.

----RXR!!!

I was going to leave it as a cliffy…but it was short last time soooo I decided to leave it here!!! Omg righhtttt!!! Lol hope you like ittt…pooorr Chad! Stay tuneddd


	4. Chapter 4: I'm you're biggest Fan

**Chapter 4: I'm you're biggest Fan…**

Previously: "At least someone's optimistic." Chad thought. "She never won't hate me." And with that, he left too, to pack for his 'vacation' of a life time.

"I can't _believe_ it!" Tawni Hart said on the phone a few hours later. "Chad Dylan _Cooper_, of all people, followed you to _Maryland_ and is now co-starring on _your_ show as your _**LOVE**_ INTEREST? It just doesn't seem real."

"Well believe it, Tawni." Sonny said, throwing some pajamas into her suitcase, phone between her shoulder and ear. "I mean, I crossed the country, thinking I'd never see him again. Now I have to go on vacation and co-star with _him_. What else could go wrong?"

"Don't _say_ that, Sonny."

"Why not? Pretty much the worst thing is happening to me now."

"There are far worse things happening. Like you _**falling**_ for him."

"What? Oh come _on_, Tawni."

"No. I'm serious, girl. He's got every girl in _Hollywood_ under his finger. What if he's after you?"

"You know I'm not like that." Sonny said, shifting the phone to her hand as she walked into her kitchen.

"I do. But it doesn't mean he _can't_ get you. You don't know the power he has. He had Louise believing _she_ was different."

"Oh whatever."

"All I'm saying is be on your guard, Sonny Monroe. I do not want to hear of you coming home, pregnant, with Chad's baby."

"Tawni! You sound like my mother!"

"I'm just saying."

"Oh right. Come on! I'm 23 for goodness sakes. I know how to handle myself. I gotta go we're leaving early in the morning tomorrow."

"Ok, but don't take anything he gives you! And lock your door at night!"

"Bye MOM!"

"Bye Sonny. I miss you!"

"Miss you too. I'll call when I can."

"Ok! And when you're done filming, come down to Hollywood for a visit."

"Will do. Bye Tawn."

"Bye Sonny!"

Sonny pressed the 'end' button on her cell then just stood there for a good 5 minutes, thinking about her conversation with Tawni. She could not even believe she had _suggested_ she might fall for CHAD _DYLAN_ _**COOPER**_ of all people.

Sonny boarded the plane (first class of course) before Chad did. She had no idea if they had to sit next to each other, but she decided to settle herself before he came in. She buckled herself and took the pillow and blanket as a stewardess came up to her.

"Hello Ms. Monroe. Will you need anything this evening?"

"Oh no. Thank you very much though. I'll let you know if I do." Sonny said with a smile as she put on her eye mask. She lounged in her seat, just getting comfortable, when she heard another voice, a man's smooth, sexy voice.

"Is this seat taken?" he played.

The corner's on Sonny's mouth turned up as she took of her eye mask slowly. But as she realized it was Chad, she quickly pushed it back up. She scowled and he laughed.

"Oh Sonny. Why do you try to pretend?"

"I'm not pretending, Chad. I really do hate you!" She said in a chipper voice with her mask still covering her eyes.

"Wow." Said Chad. But that was all he said the rest of the flight.

Sonny woke up just before it was time to land in Chicago. She slowly pulled off her eye mask, yawned, and stretched. But, she couldn't move her right arm. When she looked to her right to figure it out, she saw Chad's head on her shoulder, nestled sweetly. She almost gagged when she saw this. She paused, first, deciding if she should or not. Then, she got mad at herself for thinking about it and just did it; she took her left hand and pushed his head up violently.

"What? Who's there?" Chad asked.

Sonny frowned at him.

"Oh hi, Sonny." He said, groggy.

"Never—do that again, Cooper. Got me? I am NOT messing around. I know kick boxing." Sonny said making fists.

Chad looked puzzled for a minute as to what happened. But then he remembered falling asleep on her shoulder and he began to chuckle.

"Don't laugh, Cooper. It's not funny. Don't talk to me the rest of the way to the suite, kay?" Sonny said angrily, settling back into her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chad frown.

The plane touched down in Chicago safely. Almost immediately after stepping into customs, guarded by some security, Sonny and Chad were spotted. People began going up to them and asking for autographs while two security guys got the bags. Sonny smiled and gracefully took pictures, though tired and make-up-less. Chad, however, grimaced that his hair was not up to par and that he needed a mirror to proceed.

Sonny gave him a hand held one from her purse saying, "Chad, just take a picture! These are your fans, Chad, be nice! For once in your life, don't worry about the way you look. I don't look that great either." She mumbled.

"Sonny." He said, positively stunned, "You _always_ look beautiful."

All the girls around them swooned at this. Chad looked at Sonny, who looked rather surprised, mouth wide open. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly, a camera clicked. Now, that moment would be remembered forever by someone and possibly everyone, if the press got hold of it.

Chad was also very surprised at what came out of his mouth. He had never let his guard down with a girl before and he had never called any girl he had been with, beautiful. It had always been hot or sexy, because to him, no one was worthy of that word. Well, except Sonny Monroe.

The two continued to take pictures with their fans, all the while completely ignoring each other. But of course, guess who came up to find them?

* * *

Hope you like the longish chapter! Hahah we are just starting to get into it now! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I read every single one and they really help me! Thank you guys sooo much! Keeping reading and reviewing!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Watch the Lies Unraveling

**Chapter 5: As I watch those Lies Unraveling…**

**Previously: The two continued to take pictures with their fans, all the while completely ignoring each other. But of course, guess who came up to find them?**

The Paparazzi. And the Press. Security came to them with their bags and they began to walk fast to the limo.

"Sonny, is it true that you and Chad are dating?" asked some lady from People.

"Chad, is it true that you told Sonny she was beautiful and that you love her?"

"Is it true that you two are on a television show together?"

Sonny stopped for a minute, looking at them angrily. "Yes, Chad and I are on a television show together. The show I called _Mary-land_, set in Maryland. I am Mary. He will soon be becoming my assistant. No, Chad _never_ called me beautiful and he does _not_ love me. NO, WE ARE **NOT** DATING. Nor will I _ever_ date Chad. Dylan. Cooper!" Sonny continued to walk, the press screaming questions behind them as they got into the limo.

"Ughhhh." Sonny exhaled as they were finally a safe distance from the people.

"You all right, Ms. Monroe?" The driver asked.

"Fine. Thanks. Chad!" she screamed.

"What?" He said.

She knew what she wanted to say. But she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't form the words in her mouth. So instead, she completely ignored it and looked out the window.

Chicago was very beautiful. It reminded her much of Wisconsin, her home. Thinking about this made her fall asleep in comfort. However, her dream was not about her home town. It was not about Hollywood; it was not about Maryland; it was not about Tawni. It was about Chad.

_In the dream, Sonny and Chad were walking down some boulevard, side by side. Sonny looked beautiful, wearing black shiny boots just below her knees and a black, satin, strapless dress right above her knees. Chad could not keep her eyes off of her, and she knew it and loved it. She couldn't stop smiling. She liked Chad looking at her; it made her happy. And just maybe, she was falling for him…maybe…Chad and Sonny began to discuss their show and what would happen on the next episode. Suddenly, Sonny stopped, realizing that Chad was no longer contributing to the conversation. When she stopped, Chad was no longer next to her. She whirled around quickly to find him but she could not. Soon, she realized Chad was back, half a block down and a magazine rack. She ran back to him to see why he was stalling. She soon realized he was talking to a very beautiful woman at the stand. She also noticed he bought a magazine with 24 year old Selena Gomez on the front of _COSMO_, who did happen to also be very beautiful. Sonny could not believe her eyes. She spoke, telling Chad to hurry up. He did not even look at her once. Sonny was now angry. He had just been flirting with her and now he was flirting with someone else. This was just like the Chad she knew. She went to hit him, when she was jolted awake. _

She looked around realizing the limo had stopped in front of a hotel. The driver was out but Chad sat very near to her.

"Dreaming about me, Sonny?" Chad grinned.

"…No." Sonny said, quizzically and forcefully.

"Oooo well your mouth says 'no' but your eyes say 'oh YES'."

"F off." She said angrily as she got out of the limo.

Chad quickly followed Sonny, "Oh come on! I was just messing with you!"

"Whatever, Chad."

"Sonny! Stop!"

Sonny didn't want to. She wanted to keep going and leave Chad Dylan Cooper in the dust. But she was way too nice and obedient for that. She stopped and turned toward him. He closed the gap.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked.

"Really, Chad? Really?" she canted.

"I'm seriously asking, Sonny Monroe. I really want to know. Come on, Sonny. I bet you can't even tell me."

"It wasn't obvious the day I saw you out side of Lousie's house?"

He thought for a second, "No. No, I don't think so. Is that relevant?"

"Yes!!! YESS!!! Chad! You sleep around with girls, Chad!"

"I didn't sleep with Louise, Sonny."

"Oh right. It was just a party at 9 in the MORNING on a SUNDAY!"

"Well no. But, come on, Sonny. I'm not like that."

"Really? Right." She said sarcastically

"I'm serious, Sonny. Have you ever seen me come out of any girls house in the morning, besides Lousie?"

"….no…" she mumbled.

"No. Because I'm not like that!"

"I have heard from girls, Chad."

"Is every girl in Hollywood trustworthy?"

"No. But neither are you Chad!"

"You'll find out."

"I don't believe you Chad."

"Fine, Sonny. Fine." He said as he walked toward the Hotel doors, leaving Sonny in the dust.

Ah. Ms. Monroe. Mr. Cooper. I cannot tell you how excited my staff and I are to have you here!" said the Hotel Manager, Devon.

Sonny and Chad walked into the Hotel Lobby which had satin red carpet. The walls were a pale white and there were few plants around. However, the ceiling had intricate carvings of squares in squares and circles in circles. It was the most amazing thing of the whole lobby.

"Well, I'm happy to be here." Said Sonny, smiling.

"Me too." Said Chad, speaking through his teeth. "Even if _she_ doesn't think I am."

"Chad…" Sonny said also through gritted teeth, "Stop acting so childishish. We all know it's true."

"Well, Sonny—"

"Ugh, I see your in the middle of quite an important argument so why don't I have someone take you to your suite?" Devon suggested, uncomfortable.

"Different rooms, right? Wouldn't want her to take something—" Chad said.

"Chad!" Sonny shouted, pulling him out of his thought. "Let's just go."

"Your suite is on the 14th floor," said Devon who walked with them into the dark silver elevator with red carpet. It too was unimpressive.

"Which number?"

"1408"

"Oh that's not weird." Sonny said, thinking of the movie.

"Just kidding! Hahaha I love doing that to celebrities! Ahahahaha. Ehem, actually its 1401, duh." Devon said, getting angry at their non-laughter at his joke.

"Oh right. What side is it on?"

"It's in the middle, you idiot!" Said Chad.

Sonny did not understand what he meant until they got to the 14th floor. The elevator door opened and Sonny looked out. There was only one door about five feet away, directly in the middle of the room. Sonny felt like she was in the movie Narnia as she walked down the short hallway to the only door. She slid her key in and walked in, amazed.

It was nothing like she had ever seen before. The first thing she saw was the gold-railing marble-step staircase that began ten feet away from where she stood . It was magnificent. It separated into two directions which she imagined was the bedrooms. Then she noticed that the staircase not only divided the upstairs, but also the downstairs. On the left side was the kitchen. It had a silver fridge, about two of her in height and four of her in width. There was also an oven that was about three quarters of her height and three of her in width. The sink was pristine and silver like the fridge. Many other appliances filled the counter. Also, an island sat on the edge of the kitchen, closed to her, were two silver chairs resided. It looked comfy. Then, she looked to the right and saw the television room. The TV was huge, the biggest one she had ever seen in her life. She also saw one big tan couch and look wonderful and she couldn't wait to try it.

It was then she noticed Chad behind her. Devon had left them alone. Chad seemed to be just as in awe as her.

"I feel like I'm trapped in a fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast, in this enchanted castle. I'm Beauty of course." Chad said, smiling at her.

"Well, first, you're not trapped. You can quit anytime and I'll call Zac Efron to take your part."

"Ouch that hurt."

"Second, Beauty was a girl."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm too beautiful to be the Beast."

"Third, I am not falling in love with you."

"Hahaha. Right." He laughed guardedly.

* * *

Ok thanks sooo much for reading and reviewing and srry I really have not updated…finals are this week so im freaking….and I probably won't update until there done…..but who am I kidding I love writing hahaha….keeeppp rxr I really love to read them thx guys!!


	6. Chapter 6: First Day at the 'Office'

**Chapter 6: First day at the 'Office' **

**Previously: ** **"Well, first, you're not trapped. You can quit anytime and I'll call Zac Efron to take your part."**

"**Ouch that hurt."**

"**Second, Beauty was a girl."**

"**Yeah, I know. But I'm too beautiful to be the Beast."**

"**Third, I am not falling in love with you."**

"**Hahaha. Right." He laughed guardedly. **

Sonny ran up the stairs. She decided she would take the right side and he would take the left. She could not wait to see her room. The Hotel had not yet ceased to amaze her with its beauty. And it did not with her bedroom. The door was a simple wood door, almost just a block of wood. But as the with the simple lobby, she realized behind the seemingly simple things, lie something more complex and beautiful then what one had first thought was there.

The bed was like one that was in the movies. It was a queen size with a red comforter and a silk liner. There was a red canopy over the bed as well that would keep the sun out on lazy days. The dresser next to the bed was a beautiful red mahogany wood with four drawers. The only other thing in the room was a chair in the corner and a closet that stretched out behind the wall behind the bed.

"It's beautiful!" Sonny said aloud, not realizing no one would hear her.

But suddenly, Chad appeared, "Yeah…beautiful." He sighed.

She jumped when she heard his voice, guarded and shy. She didn't want to turn around because then she would confirm her fear that Chad was staring at her and not the room. Because if he was staring at her, she wouldn't know how to deal with it.

"Anyway," Chad continued a beat later, "so maybe we should go down to the studio now. The driver is still waiting downstairs."

Sonny took a breath, "I'll be down in a minute. Let me just—unpack a few things. I'll meet you down, Chad."

"Uhm ok. See you."

She heard footsteps in the distance and only then did she turn around and look. Chad was gone. She took a deep breath and then unpacked a few things. "Today is going to be a long day."

As she went downstairs, she realized it was turning two o'clock. She started to realize she was really hungry.

"You getting hungry, Sonny? I know I am." Asked Chad, just that second.

Sonny jumped from her position on the stairs. She had not noticed him.

"Whoa. Someone is jumpy today."

"I didn't see you there."

"Sorry. I—didn't mean to scare you. Well, watdya say? Should we get lunch?"

The thought of going out with him weirded her out. "Uhm no. I'm just going to get a snack. Let's just do that. We can eat later when we come back from the studio."

"Ok," Chad shrugged, "but did you buy food?"

"No—I—ohhh." Sonny had forgotten this was a hotel and they didn't just stock your fridge for you.

"Oh well. We can find like a McDonald's or something on the way. Let's go. We really are going to be late."

The two arrived at the Chicago studio at about 2:30, full of Big Macs and McChicken's and fries. They were actually having a good time too. Chad was making her laugh.

"And it fell on his head!"

Sonny giggled, "No, no it did not!"

"Yes it really did!"

"Oh geez that is the best story ever!"

"Hahaha I know."

"Sonny and Chad oh how lovely of you to SHOW UP!" a man said, walking up to them. "One would think that the STARS OF THE SHOW would show some RESPECT to the director and THE REST OF THE CAST by showing up ON TIME. But no…apparently that is an OLD FASHIONED THINKING. But I would have thought you, Sonny Monroe, Hollywood and now Maryland's good girl. I thought least of all YOU would be able to put CHAD DYLAN COOPER back on his feet. BUT NO! HE HAS GOT YOU FALLING INTO HIS STEPS!" He turned away from them and began to ramble. The two actors looked at each other in shock but once it wore off, they started to giggle until the director turned to them, "STOP THAT LAUGHING! I suppose neither of you looked at the script…"

"We don't—haha—pfh—have it,--hehe—sir." Sonny said, in between laughs.

"Well if that's all—WHAT?!?!?!? I sent it to this incompetent agents WEEKS AGO!"

"We—pmph—never saw it—hehe—sir."

"Now seriously, there is a time for laughter and this is not it. We were supposed to start filming today but obviously that is IMPOSSIBLE. Whiiiiiiiiiich puts us _behind_ on shooting…which…by my calculations…meannnnssssss…an extra month in Chicago."

"WHAT????" Sonny shouted.

"If that." The director added.

"Nooooo!"

"Well, Ms. Monroe. It certainly isn't my fault! Now, get to MAKEUP! And Makeup, give them scripts. We're doing Episode 9 today ok? The first one when Sonny is in Chicago and she meets Chad. GO!"

Just at that moment, everyone began to scramble around. Groups of people ran to the stage to put the set together, other groups ran to the mirrors, and more ran to us to pull us to makeup and dress. Sonny looked all around the room as far as she could, but since the moment he said 'go', the director disappeared.

"Ya lookin' fa Joe?" asked her hair lady.

"What?"

"Ya lookin' fa Joe." She repeated. "Ya knowa, the directa?"

"Oh is that his name."

"Yeyah. He o-ways disah-ppears before a show."

"Weird."

"yeyah I guess so. I'ma Maggie."

"Sonny."

"Yeyah I useta watch your uhda show. It was great. Its not the same withoutcha."

"Thanks. I miss it too." Only then did she notice how much she really did miss Tawni and the rest of the cast members of the show. She loved that she had her own show and she was just starting to get used to Chad being on her show. She thought he was kind of funny. As she was thinking this, she looked over at him, nonchalantly. He met her gaze and give her a big toothy grin. She laughed at him just as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Hiyah bawss." Said Maggie, "Ya like?" She asked, referring to Sonny's hair. It actually wasn't much different from her usual style, just brushed through a little more with a business-like half pony tail.

"Yeah, yeah she looks great. Put on your business outfit."

"What happened to my regular director?" Sonny asked.

"He quite. Probably because of your IMPROMPTNESS. Hurry up, we don't have time for your shenanigans."

Sonny sighed, figuring it best not to get in a fight with her new director. She went in her dressing room and found her suit laid out nicely. She put it on slowly and read through her lines. She laughed when she realized how ironic it was. Her character on the show was much like how Chad is every day, or at least how the media portrayed him, very self absorbed, very rude, and very popular. When she came out of her room, she told Chad this, who laughed saying, "Not everything is how it seems." She didn't quite understand, but she didn't ask him to elaborate because the director called places, and she was quickly learning that he was not one to be trifled with.

The first scene was actually outside. Sonny was supposed to be walking down the streets of Chicago, famous editor, and just get noticed by some people who asked to take pictures and get autographs on her books. Then Chad sees her and watches her for awhile before deciding to come up to her and then she would ask him weird questions before she stated that he would be her new assistant.

But since neither main actor had the script, they practiced inside for two hours on that one scene because Chad kept making Sonny laugh, especially when she had to call him handsome, which made Joe angry.

"FINALLY!" Joe yelled at 5:30 p.m. "Your lines are memorized! Good. Let's go outside before something else goes wrong. Like the environment decides to go against us too and the sun goes down…"

Sonny giggled and Joe glared at her. She noticed he said a lot of funny things but didn't like when people laughed at his jokes, if that's even what they were.

"ACTION!"

* * *

Ahh this was a fun chapter…im gonna update again in a few for the first episode dialogue…..thanks to everyone who favorited this story and review!!! I love reading reviews so keep them coming!!! Hope you liked it and srry it took so long to update!


	7. Chapter 7: The First Taping

**Chapter 6: First Taping **

**Previously: "ACTION!" **(AN – italics are the taping!)

_Mary walked down the street slowly, admiring the scenery when people began to recognize her. They asked her to sign some of the books she published and she did so kindly. As the groups seemed to die down, she continued walking until a man who had been watching her from down the block ran up to her._

"_Mary? Mary Landon?! Of Winthrop's Publishing and Editing?" Chad said, in awe._

"_Yes yes, that's me. Who are you?"_

"_Oh my gosh! Oh sorry, uhm, I'm Daniel Tribet. I love your work!"_

"_Yes yes how lovely dear. How do you spell your name?" 'Mary' said, looking down and writing._

"_D-a-n-i-e-l-space-t-r-i-b-e-t. You are just wonderful!"_

"_Yes, I know, dear. Here you go!" She said, finally looking up and handing him an autographed picture of herself. "Now what else do you want? Got a camera? I'll take a picture if you want." _

"_Oh no, Ms. I—"_

"_Oh my you are handsome!" Mary said, seeing him for the first time_

_Chad smiled, trying to hide his happiness. He was supposed to be surprised. "Thank you.."_

"_What did you major in?"_

"_English…"_

"_What is your favorite romance novel?"_

"Sparks Fly_ (AN - made up to my knowledge)."_

"_Interesting…mine too…one we published too…"_

"_Yes…such a surprising ending! Beautiful though."_

"_I thought so too…What's your favorite ice cream?"_

"_Uhm..what?"_

"_Never use too many words when speaking to someone famous who does not have the time, son. And never avoid the question. Ice cream tells a lot about a person."_

"_Ook, Neopolitian."_

"_Hmm interesting a little bit of everything in one scoop. Hmmm….How long did it take you to read _Sparks Fly_."_

"_Oh a day, if that. Got through it in no time."_

"_Ever read Devil in the White City?"_

"_Great book about the History of Chicago and how it became such a popular city, and yet a captivating murder story."_

"_Shakespeare?"_

"_Julius Caesar. Great story about how anyone can stab us in the back at any second and yet, still a true friendship story."_

"_The Great Gatsby?"_

"_Love the 1920s."_

"_You're hired!"_

"_Grea—Wait…what?"_

"_I needed a new assistant. My other one quit because I was too needy, the nerve of him. So you're hired!"_

"_But—your base is in—"_

"_Maryland,yes…"_

"_I live in Chicago—"_

"_I'm on vacation here for awhile, but you can pack your stuff in the time I'm here, right?"_

"_What?"_

"_Oh come on, you're never going to get another opportunity like this in your whole life! What do you do now?"_

"_I—work at Starbucks."_

"_See! This is perfect! "_

"_But—"_

"_Oh fine. I guess we can work on a trial period. This whole time I'm in Chicago, you are to shadow me and do whatever I say. And I only drink Starbucks Frappucinos by the way so don't get me any of the other crap; I can tell. You are to be my assistant and if it doesn't work and I hate you; you're fired." She said simply. "And I suppose I'll pay you…but only half of time, until we get to Maryland."_

"_Uhm…"_

"_How does that sound."_

"_Can I have 24 hours?"_

"_Make it 12. Never keep a busy person waiting."_

"_O-k"_

"_Ok! But one more thing, I love myself and sometimes my family. But even that is stretching it. Never fall for me because the likelihood that I will fall for you, is very, very slim and I will fire you if it becomes an issue, ok?" She said mock perkily._

"_Right." Daniel said, confused._

"_This is my direct line. I'm staying at the Hilton." She said, handing him a piece of paper with a number and address on it. "It's—noon now. If you don't call me by midnight tonight, you lose the job. Bye bye!" she waved as she stalked off, heels clicking loudly behind her. _

_Daniel starred at the autograph and the paper with the number. "What the heck did I just do? I'm never walking up to a famous person ever again._

"And CUT!" Joe said. He actually looked pleased. "Nice job. Well it's almost seven, what do you say we wrap it up for tonight? See you tomorrow, ON TIME!" Joe yelled, as he disappeared once more.

* * *

Ahh this was a fun chapter…im gonna update again in a few for the first episode dialogue…..thanks to everyone who favorited this story and review!!! I love reading reviews so keep them coming!!! Hope you liked it and srry it took so long to update!


End file.
